


The Sacrifice

by Omoni



Series: Flowey's Myriad Resets [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys the Altruistic, Alphys/Undyne-centric, But not the Undying you expect, Do You Want To Reset?, F/F, Flowey is an asshole but actually regrets it, I'm Sorry, Minor death, The Undying, Violence, determination experiments, happily never after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: Flowey finds a way to not only get Undyne and Alphys together, but married. Yet when he finds it boring, and decides to find a way to test their bond, he ends up regretting it later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one sleepless night when I was in a very dark mood, and I initially wasn't going to post it at all. Then I had this idea to make a series of Flowey's many resets, and I decided that this one HAD to be included. 
> 
> It's grim. It's not happy. It ends badly. It's violent. And no one wins. 
> 
> But you can always reset...

Getting them together was so easy. Flowey didn't even have to reveal himself to anyone but Papyrus. He just had to encourage him to encourage Undyne to explore her feelings and finally confess.

He absolutely refused to go near Alphys, however. Not yet.

He watched from afar, and to his surprise, it worked. Undyne confessed, and Alphys was immediately smitten. She confessed right away in return - but then ran away.

Flowey knew why. But he didn't expect Undyne to not only follow Alphys immediately after, but follow her _all the way into the True Lab._ He had to catch up in order to find out what happened, but when he saw them next, they were holding each other and weeping, Alphys an absolute wreck and Undyne holding her but also sad.

He was shocked. He never expected that Alphys would confess her disgusting crimes to Undyne so quickly, nor had he expected Undyne to accept them - and in return, accept Alphys completely.

From there, it was almost easy, how smooth it went. He was amazed. Within six months, they were married, despite there being no sign of their freedom anytime soon. Neither cared; all both wanted was each other, and that happiness that came with it.

It... was _boring,_ Flowey realised. It was _so boring_ , how easy it had been. It was as if they would always stay together, no matter what life threw at them. It was frustrating. It was annoying.

There had to be something that would make them break. He didn't know why, after all of the effort he'd made to get them together, he suddenly wanted to destroy it, but he did.

He thought about it for a while, before his eyes widened and a grin split his face into something cruel.

He had the perfect plan.

* * *

Undyne was playing the piano with fervour, her teeth bared and her eye narrowed and blazing. Alphys sat beside her with her hands in her lap and smiled, watching her. Undyne was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't feel any hint of self-consciousness - all she felt was the music at her fingertips. And Alphys loved every moment of it, her heart warm and her face warmer.

When she finished the piece, Undyne leaned back and sighed, closing her eye and grinning, folding her hands in her lap. She looked very pleased with herself indeed, and she had the right to; she'd played well, with barely a mistake.

Alphys leaned over and kissed her cheek gently, placing a hand on her knee, and her eye opened and wavered, her smile softening.

"That was amazing," Alphys whispered. "I love it when you play, Undyne. It's one of my favourite things."

"I really love it that you love it," Undyne admitted shyly. "I love the piano, and I would be heartbroken if you didn't."

"Are you kidding?" Alphys blinked up at her in shock. "You're wonderful!"

Undyne grinned wider, her eye closing into a crescent. "Whatever, nerd," she replied, though her tone betrayed the coolness of the words; she clearly was pleased and flattered.

Alphys stood up and said, "Want some tea?" When Undyne nodded, Alphys went to the fridge and pulled out a jug of hot water, then reached for the cupboard to grab their cups.

It happened in the blink of an eye, faster than either one of them could even process. As Alphys leaned over to grab the tin of tea, there was a strange blur of green, one that reached up and seemed to flash towards her and towards her chest. She gasped, her hands dropping the tin abruptly and going right to her chest, below her breasts and close to the diaphragm. Undyne got to her feet, just as Alphys's hands suddenly became slick with blood, and she staggered.

"Alphy!" she shouted, rushing towards her as Alphys dropped down to her knees, then to her front, tears coming to her eyes, a low, long sound of pain dragging out from her throat as her eyes dimmed from it.

Undyne lunged forward for her, only to suddenly feel a sharp stab to her shoulder clean through, and she gasped, staggering for a moment to try and stay on her feet, before the pain overtook her and she fell to her knees. "Alphy," she growled out, her hand to her shoulder, feeling blood gushing from it. Alphys looked up at her desperately, her teeth gritted, one hand at her wound, the other reaching out desperately for Undyne.

That was when Undyne felt a second blow to her other shoulder, and she went down, hard, screaming out from the pain. She landed on her front, too, just a foot or two away from Alphys, and she reached out desperately, too, trying to grab onto those fingers. She had no idea what was happening, or why, but she wasn't going to let it happen without reaching for Alphys.

"Un-Undyne..." Alphys whispered, her voice already so weak, her hand shaking with the effort, straining with everything she had to reach Undyne's.

The moment her fingertips touched Alphys's, she felt a sudden hit to her head, and everything went black.

* * *

The ground was cold beneath Undyne's cheek. Cold and rough. It was oddly soothing in a way, as the more she woke up, the more pain she felt in her shoulders. She wasn't used to feeling pain like this.

She couldn't move. She was lying on her front - that much she knew - but at least her head was to the side, especially because she couldn't move yet. She concentrated on the feeling of the ground beneath her cheek, her eye still closed, and instead listened.

She could hear the distant drip of water from somewhere, and a small part of her brain was able to actually wryly wonder how cliched that was and if this was some kind of joke. She'd heard that sound in so many movies and shows when people were abducted that she had to wonder, for a moment, if she actually was the butt of a very cruel joke.

But, no. Her hands suddenly clenched, as did her stomach, when she suddenly remembered how she got to this point. She shut her eye, a small sob escaping her, the sound broken in her throat. All she could see now, was Alphys, staggering in shock, a hand to her chest before she fell. Her heart raced in panic, so hard it almost hurt, but it wasn't enough to give her the strength she needed to get up.

"Alphy... oh god, no..." she whispered, her voice barely a squeak, her tears hot and running down her cheeks. There was no question: Alphys was... Alphys had to be...

But then, _she_ was still alive. Barely, but alive. It stood to reason that Alphys might still be, too.

She held onto that thought, because the alternate was too painful to bear, and she wasn't ready - or strong enough - for it, yet.

* * *

Alphys was alive, and she awoke in a nightmare.

The first thing she noticed was that she was lying down on her back and was restrained to a gurney beneath her. She opened her eyes and struggled to concentrate, her vision blurry. Then, as she woke up more, the pain in her chest suddenly woke up with her, and she cried out, straining hard against what felt like metal shackles in hopes to try and escape not just them, but that pain. The action weakened her immediately, her vision darkening and her whole body breaking into a cold sweat, and she lay back, panting, desperate for either the pain to stop or to lose consciousness again. She wasn't so lucky, either way.

She shut her eyes, as if hoping to will herself out of this nightmare and awake, back at home with Undyne and making tea. But again, she wasn't so lucky. That especially became clear when she suddenly heard a playful but familiar voice greet her.

"Howdy, Doctor Alphys! Boy, do you look awful!"

"No," Alphys begged, recognising him immediately. "No, no, not you..." But even as her eyes opened and again she struggled to focus them, she knew it was him, even before he popped up beside her and grinned at her.

"Quite a bind you're in, aren't ya?" Flowey chirped. "And after I hurt you, too! I'm so happy you survived, though! Otherwise, it would be so boring if you hadn't!"

"U-Undyne," she growled out, her eyes stinging. "Where-where's Undyne?"

"Out of the way," he replied. "Not dead, but away. For now." He smiled. "Tell me, Doctor: have you ever wondered?"

She stared at him, her breaths erratic from trying to control her panic and her pain.

Slowly, Flowey held up a stalk, the tendrils wrapped around a syringe full of bright red matter, one that was neither solid nor liquid.

Alphys felt her whole body flood with dread.

"Ever wondered what DT actually feels like?" he finished, smiling cheerfully, though there was an edge to it. "Because, Doctor, guess what? You're about to find out!"

* * *

Undyne was trying as hard as she could to sit up. She was not a person used to this kind of weakness, but whatever had knocked her down and stabbed her shoulders had done it good, and she was weak, indeed.

She gritted her teeth, struggling to focus on her surroundings. It was oddly familiar, wherever she was, yet also different. She knew she'd never been in this room, which looked oddly medical, like a hospital - there was even a cot - but she knew she'd been in a place like it. She knew she'd seen it before...

Her eye flared and her nails dug into the floor beneath her.

 _The True Lab._ She was in the True Lab.

* * *

_"No!"_ Alphys begged, wrenching as hard as she could, but she knew how strong those restraints were. She tried, with all that she had, so hard that she felt the cold metal bite into her wrists and ankles as her body bucked against the gurney. But the pain soon flared from within her chest, and she fell back again, gasping, her vision going dark.

"Oh, Doctor, do understand, won't you? You're smart. You don't have a choice in this," Flowey replied calmly, waving the syringe to accentuate his words. "Just like _we_ never had a choice."

"Please," Alphys begged. "There's s-something you d-don't know! Th-there's something y-you _need_ t-to know! You-you can't do this! _Please!"_

"Here's the thing, Doctor," Flowey said coolly. "Whatever it is? I do not care."

_"No, don't! Don't do it! I'm--!"_

The needle jabbed into her arm, the plunger depressing immediately, and suddenly all she knew was pain.

* * *

Undyne heard it, then: screaming. Her hands scrabbled at the floor desperately, trying to find anything to grab onto, to get herself to her feet. Her breaths were harsh, her arms streaked with blood and her fingers sticky from it, but she didn't care. It was Alphys screaming, and she _had_ to get to her.

Frantically, her eye darted around the small room, desperate for anything to grab. She dragged herself to the cot, her arms shaking and her blood staining the sheets upon it as she used it to get first to her knees, then to her feet. She took a moment, her vision greying at the edges as she struggled to stay on her feet.

When it cleared, she looked around, and finally found the door. She threw herself at it, trying to open it. First she tried it normally, before tugging, pushing, then punching it so hard the skin around her knuckles split.

She heard another scream.

Undyne sobbed, desperate, her hands scratching so hard at the door that her nails broke and became cracked and bloodied. Her mind reached out to her power, and a spear flickered weakly to life in her hands. She hit the door with it, tried to use it to prise it open, even tried to slice the handle off. But either the door was too strong - or she was too weak.

She was the one who screamed, now, slamming her fists on that door. She slid down it without control, her forehead pressed against it, sobbing so hard she trembled, her hands still scratching desperately - to no avail.

* * *

It hurt so badly that Alphys _had_ to scream. She'd had no idea. It was worse than the pain in her chest, worse than anything she'd ever experienced. It burned in her blood, her cells, her very soul, and she couldn't breathe for what felt like forever.

When she could, she sobbed out, "Please, stop! Please, you've got to stop! It's not about me! I'm--!"

Another needle. Another scream, the pain magnifying so hard she arched back, tears streaming down her cheeks, blood seeping from her wrists and ankles where the restraints dug into her skin. This was worse, this wouldn't go away, this was forever...

Then, it did stop, and she collapsed, sobbing so hard she couldn't speak. _I'm sorry, oh god, please hold on, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..._ She was thinking this desperately, over and over again, already feeling her body react to the DT.

"How many times was it, Doctor?" she heard that damned voice ask. "For me, it was two. But what about the others, I wonder?"

Alphys sobbed. "Pl... please..." she begged weakly, her eyes squeezed shut, feeling the DT starting to change her body - _all_ of it. "Oh, god... st-stop... I... I'm..."

She felt another pinprick, and was thrown back into hell.

* * *

"Alphy," Undyne sobbed, still attacking the door, every other breath a sob. "I'll get to you... I'll save you... hold on!" She was pleading, despite the door not even taking a dent. Her breaths were harsh, her arms heavy, and suddenly, she found herself on her back, having no memory of falling backwards. She managed to roll over to her side, trying to will her body back up, but it didn't work.

 _"No,"_ she whispered. "I can't die! I _can't_ die! Alphy! _Alphy! ALPHY!"_

Her broken voice echoed off the silent walls, even as everything went black again.

* * *

Alphys coughed up what tasted like blood, trying not to choke on it. She couldn't speak, now, nor could she open her eyes. She could feel her body mutating from the DT, changing her from blood to bone, and it hurt so bad she couldn't open her eyes.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please hold on, please, oh please, oh please, hold on..._

"How are you feeling, Doctor?" she heard Flowey inquire cheerfully. "You don't look so good. I wonder if you'll be able to keep yourself together?"

Alphys swallowed hard, gritting her blood-stained teeth, her hands clenching into fists, her claws biting into her palms. His voice was making her so angry. She had so much to lose, and he was laughing at her for it. It was making her so angry, so _incredibly angry..._

 _No,_ she thought suddenly, looking deep within herself, feeling her insides roiling with the foreign substance poisoning her, trying to mesh with her but failing. She focused harder, not just on that feeling, but on another, deeper down, almost lost...

 _No!_ she thought again, even as she felt another needle pierce her skin. She felt a rush of heat fill her again, only this time, it felt... _good._ It felt _wonderful._ She gritted her teeth, focusing on it with all that she had left within her, hot tears mixing with cold sweat and thick blood, and suddenly, the DT felt _incredible._

She redirected it to her core, to her soul and deeper, and soon, that pain suddenly became bearable, to her disbelief. She growled out, the sound low and guttural, and her wrists wrenched against the restraints again.

And she felt them give.

She had no idea where Flowey was - if he was even still there by now - but she knew he was no longer giving her shots. Her eyes snapped open, completely black in both iris and white, and she ripped her arms free, the shackles buckling against her strength. She did the same for her ankles, and she pulled herself to her feet, feeling power - there was no other word for it - fill her entire body with light, a golden orange that matched her magic. When it faded, she stood tall, wearing robes like her lab coat, but of a strong, lightweight armour, like a robe, the rest of her body covered in the same stuff, all black and gold. In her hand, she held a crackling staff of electricity, one that danced and changed shape but that never escaped her grip.

Alphys's eyes suddenly found Flowey, who was still there, holding another full syringe, but who was also clearly paralysed in sudden fear, his eyes huge on his face and his mouth small.

She took a step forward, her face twisting into a grin of fury.

"Bet you didn't see _that_ coming," she laughed, her voice deep and almost melodic in its menace.

Flowey dropped the syringe, moving backwards from her, speechless. She took another step forward, holding the ever-changing staff forward and pointed at him, her other hand held not over her wound, but over her lower abdomen.

When he saw that, Flowey realised his grave mistake. And he began to tremble.

"Where is my wife?" she demanded. "Tell me, and you can go."

He stared at her, surprised. "You... won't kill me?"

"I'll kill you if I ever see your face again, or if you refuse to tell me where she is - I promise you that," Alphys answered sharply, her black eyes flashing. "Now, _where is my wife?!"_

"Infirmary," Flowey blurted immediately. "That's where she is, I swear. Don't kill me."

 _"Then get out of here,"_ she shouted, holding her arm up as if readying to throw her staff.

He nodded, backing away quickly, before he vanished beneath the floor.

Alphys paused, shutting her eyes and gasping, her knees shaking. She was losing the strength she had so mercifully been given, but she had to hold on. She let the staff vanish, then left the room, making her way to the infirmary as fast as she could, a trail of blood marking her path.

* * *

Undyne next remembered being held by strong arms, being pulled to her feet and gently walked to the cot, before being placed on it. Gentle, familiar hands went over her neck and face, before there was a moment of nothing. Then, she felt a sting in her arm, and suddenly she gasped, a rush of adrenaline filling her whole body. Her eye snapped open and she sat up, forgetting her pain, her thoughts suddenly back on Alphys.

She turned, and there was Alphys - but not Alphys. She stood, hunched over a little, her eyes like pieces of midnight sky, her clothes like the stuff found in stories. She looked beautiful. She looked deadly. She looked invincible.

But as she stood, her hand on Undyne's, blood dripped down to the floor beneath her, and she was gasping for breath. There was no question as to what Undyne was seeing, and she scrambled to her feet and grabbed her, just as she closed her eyes and lost her balance. Undyne pulled her to the cot, lying her down quickly.

"Alphy," she cried, her hands on Alphys's pale cheeks. "Alphy!"

Her eyes opened slowly, meeting Undyne's, their colour unchanged. "Mor-morphine," she rasped out, raising a hand to the cupboard, her fingers shaking. "Gr-green bottle."

Undyne nodded and threw herself at the cupboard, her whole body hot from the adrenaline, the pain and exhaustion felt, but from far away. She grabbed the bottle and a syringe, shakily filled it, and went back to Alphys, not even hesitating to inject it. When it took effect, Alphys relaxed a little. "Again," she pleaded. Undyne obeyed, and it was only from the second shot that Alphys could finally think properly. With her eyes still closed, she whispered, "C-call... am-ambulance..."

Undyne sat down beside her on the cot, grabbing one of her cold, clammy hands within her own, digging into her pockets and finding her phone - something she was happy about. She called, and as soon as she got confirmation, she hung up and dropped the phone to the side. Shakily, she lay down beside Alphys, holding her hand between hers, now.

Before she could say anything, Alphys said, "Undyne... I... I'm n-not going t-to m-m-make it..."

"Yes, you are," Undyne snapped, the words sending shards of ice into her gut.

"Y-you need to be... strong... in my pl-place..." Alphys went on, as though Undyne had said nothing. "Wh-when they.... when they s-save her... wh-when they re-remove her fr-from my body..."

"Shut up," Undyne snarled, though there was a plea in her voice.

"She... she'll b-be... pre-premature..." Alphys whispered. "She-she'll n-need you... n-need lots of l-love... and c-care... you can do it... I know you can... raise our d-daughter... without me..."

 _"Shut up!"_ Undyne shouted, her voice breaking. "You have determination, now, Alphy! Look at you! Use it! Stay with me, please, stay with me! Don't die! _Don't die!"_

"Pr-promise me you-you'll s-save her... be-before me..." Alphys answered, her hand tightening around Undyne's for a moment.

Undyne shook her head. "We can have another baby," she sobbed out. "But I can't have another _you,_ Alphy. I can't do it."

Alphys wept, then, silently. "You-you'll be f-fine... without me..."

 _"I won't do it, Alphy!"_ Undyne shouted, so loud that Alphys winced. Undyne pulled her close, shutting her eye and gritting her teeth, before she went on. "Sweetie, please. Just hold onto me, right now, okay? Just hold onto me, don't let go, and keep breathing until help gets here, and everything will be okay."

She felt Alphys weakly grab onto her, felt her bury her face into her shoulder, and Undyne listened to her breath slowly and deliberately, clearly having to concentrate to keep doing so. Undyne held her closer, rocking her slowly, begging anyone who would listen to save her wife and their daughter.

* * *

In the end, it didn't matter. They lost their daughter, anyway. By the time Alphys was stable and awake, the baby had already died within her from too much exposure to the DT. When they told her, she started to scream, then started scratching at her arms and chest to blood, unable to stop. It was so bad that they had to sedate her.

Undyne hadn't made the choice; it had been made for her by Flowey. As she lay in her own room while she recovered, she, too, was told the horrible news. And while she sobbed out her grief, clawed at her pillows and screamed out her pain, she also knew that she still would have chosen Alphys.

What else could she have done?

* * *

While sedated, they put Alphys under and removed what was left of her baby. The DT saturation was bad, despite Alphys's attempts at deflecting it into her own body. Therefore, all that remained was a small mass of shapeless flesh, one that quickly dissolved into dust once it was placed into a small box. They gave the box to Undyne, who held it to her chest for hours and wept.

What Undyne learned then broke her heart. Because their baby had absorbed the bulk of the DT given to Alphys, that alone saved Alphys's life. She would still have determination, but it would be like Undyne's. If she hadn't been pregnant, if their daughter hadn't been a month away from birth, Alphys would already either be shapeless, or dust.

It was cruel. It was heartbreaking. But, as Undyne curled around the tiny box and sobbed so hard she retched, she felt so, so grateful to their unborn daughter. She was so grateful that Alphys had lived - even if it had been at the expense of the daughter they never even got to name.

* * *

Alphys was on suicide watch until Undyne was able to share a room with her. Every time Alphys woke up, she would rip the IVs from her hand, or tear open the stitches on her wrists and chest. Once, she went to the washroom with her IV pole, and tried to hang herself there with the IVs twisted together to be strong enough to hold her weight. They barely caught her in time before she succeeded, too. As a result, they had to restrain her to her bed, and she found a sick sense of irony in that.

It was only when she awoke, after being sedated for probably the tenth time, and found Undyne's bed against hers and Undyne's hand on one of hers that she managed not to throw herself into another fit. Undyne lay on her side, her shoulder cushioned and propped up, her eye open and gazing at her as if she'd been waiting a long time for her to wake up. Her other hand shakily stroked Alphys's arm slowly, brushing her fingertips over her skin. It was that feeling of gentleness that truly woke her, and it was also what kept her calm.

"Hi, love," Undyne whispered, so soft and careful. Alphys stared at her, her eyes filling with tears, but she couldn't move; she was still restrained. "I've already asked them," Undyne went on, reading her thoughts in her expression. "As long as I'm here to watch over you, you'll be untied. They'll be here any minute, now."

Alphys nodded mutely.

"How do you feel?"

"I want to die," Alphys blurted out, before her face fell and her eyes closed, her hands clenching. "She's dead, Undyne. I killed her."

Undyne sat up and moved closer, then leaned down and curled around Alphys close. "That damned flower killed her, love," she correctly gently. "But she saved you."

"I-I would have r-rather died for h-her, Undyne," Alphys sobbed out. "I-I wanted to. I f-failed her. She-she never even g-got to live!"

"Alphy," Undyne whispered. "I'm so glad you're alive." Her voice broke, surprising Alphys, who opened her eyes and looked up at her again. "If I had lost you, Alphy, even if I had had her, I... I..." She gritted her teeth, saying her words around them. "The world would have burned. And then I would have burned along with it."

"Undyne..." Alphys keened out, wishing she could hug her, desperate to. She sobbed out again, louder, before she shut her eyes tight, threw her head back, and screamed. It wasn't one of insanity, or one that craves death. Rather, it was a true display of agony, the only way she could express it.

The nurses came in when they heard that with yet another sedative, but Undyne glared and shook her head, instead gesturing to the restraints. Alphys sobbed brokenly as they untied her, and the moment she was freed, she grabbed onto Undyne, buried her face into her shoulder, and screamed again, shaking so hard that it hurt Undyne's shoulders. But she didn't let go. She held Alphys tight, her own broken sobs mingling with her wife's, and as the nurses hovered around them with sedatives just in case, the two vocalised their agony without words, desperate to be freed of it - and knowing that only time would make it happen.

* * *

Flowey hunched in the shadows of the Ruins, shaking, his eyes huge and his mouth a small line. Though he had truly enjoyed torturing the doctor for what she'd done to him, a larger part of him was still disgusted with himself for it.

And that bigger part of him, the one that made him tremble, was traumatised by his own actions.

Pregnant. She'd been pregnant. She'd tried to tell him, many times, but he was so filled with bloodlust that he ignored her.

And in doing so, he'd stepped over a line that he didn't even known he'd made for himself.

He'd murdered a baby.

Not only that, but he'd made an enemy of Alphys, and a powerful one, too, thanks to his own actions. He knew she was unstoppable, now. He also knew that once she recovered, she'd hunt him down.

And the thing was, he knew he wouldn't even fight back. He'd let her do whatever she wanted to him.

Because he'd murdered a baby, in cold blood, for petty revenge, and listless boredom.

Shuddering, he reached out.

Did he want to RESET?

Desperately, he did.

**\--The End--**

**Author's Note:**

> This collection is also open to requests, due to its many paths it can have, so if you have anything you'd like to see pre-game that involves Flowey fucking around with timelines, do not hesitate to request it, and don't worry: you can request ANY character you want; it doesn't have to be Alphys or Undyne.


End file.
